


He Doesn’t Love Her Back

by InhumaneActivities (Bunshin)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, im sorry, my poor child l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunshin/pseuds/InhumaneActivities
Summary: The moment Tord moved back in, Tom moved out to his stepparents home, in which his stepfather is constantly drunk and screaming at his stepmother.





	He Doesn’t Love Her Back

Tord was back. Well, he came back about five months or so ago. In return, I moved out of there as quick as possible - back to my step-dad’s house. I just call him David, though I refer to my step-mother as Miss, despite her begging me to call her by her first name. She’s a good person, and she doesn’t deserve to be married to such scum. She claims that she loves him, though she knows that he doesn’t love her back.

The house we live in is two stories, and my room is on the top floor. It’s a small room, but I can’t really complain, ‘cuz it’s a roof over my head. It’s midnight, and normally I’d be drunk on Smirnoff by now, but David is the only one who’s allowed to drink in the house. He very much abuses that privilege, though, and the amount of fights he has with Miss proves it. Kind of like right now, in which I can hear them screaming at each other. I’m trying to sleep, but that’s pretty useless with the noise. It upsets me, them fighting, but I know better than to let it get to me.

  
Thirst betrays me, however. It’s been unbearable - I probably haven’t had anything to drink for the past five hours or so. I could easily sneak into the kitchen and steal myself a glass of water, but because the kitchen’s right next to Miss and David’s bedroom, I risk getting seen. I shrug internally, knowing that the night isn’t getting younger. I push myself out of bed, my limbs pleading me to stay under the covers. I flinch slightly as I walk towards the door, noting the loud noise of the boards squeaking. Stupid house. As I make my way out of the room, I can hear some of their fighting.  
“You’re a fucking drunk. You know that? I try to love you, and I do, but you make it so, so, hard!” Miss was screaming. I scrunch my face up a little involuntarily but continue down the stairs anyway.

  
“Well you’re unlovable in the f-first-first plaaace damn womaan,” David slurred, causing me to cringe. I’m down the stairs now, right near their widely open door. I glance and skid to a stop, noticing something that Miss probably hasn’t.  
“I don’t understand how you haven’t lost your damn job yet. How are you even supporting Tom and I?” Miss yowls angrily, and I flinch at the sound of my name. David goes up to her, stumbling slightly, jabbing his finger into her chest as she stood there defiantly and angrily.

  
“Stupid mofucking girly… so useless, what a useless girly…” David mumbles under his breath. I start to shake violently as he reaches into his back pocket.

  
A gun.

  
He has a gun.

  
Miss seems to realize it too because she’s backing up in fear as he slowly draws the weapon from behind him. Her eyes widen and I can see the panic in her eyes, but I can’t do anything but stand there, shaking, as he points the gun towards her. “David… David, you don’t have to do this.”

  
“Buut I do. Yooou caused this, woman. I do,” David snarled.

  
He pulls the trigger.

  
Her blood-curdling scream makes me start to cry.

  
Her body falls to the ground with a loud _THUD_ , but I know she’s not dead yet. No, it’ll take about five minutes before she’s completely dead. I stumble backward quietly, before running to the kitchen, trying to be silent as I can. David walks out of the bedroom, and he starts to head up the stairs, and I know he still has the gun.

  
He’s looking for me, isn’t he?

  
I wait until he’s fully upstairs, and I can hear him call, “Tom! Wheeere are you, s-son?” as I pull out my phone desperately.

I try and muffle my sobs of terror by stuffing my mouth with my hoodie. I look around for the closest hiding spot, before remembering the bathroom was nearby. I swiftly began to walk as silently as I could to the small room. I close the door and lock it, keeping the lights off, as I hop onto the counter. I’m hyperventilating as I begin to call Edd’s number, panic grasping at me.

  
_Ring_ …

  
_Ring_ …

  
_Ring_ …

  
No answer. I call again, and it rings again. I have no one else to call, so I have to try again. And again. Finally, someone picks up.

  
“‘Ello?” I can’t really tell who it is, but I can’t be picky. I need help, and badly.

  
“Edd… Edd, oh god, you need to help me, oh dear god, please help me…” I’m sobbing again, trying to keep quiet, terror filling my veins.

  
“Edd left his phone here while on a date with Matt, Jehovah. What do you need?” I realize it was Tord who picked the phone up. He sounds cold and bored, but at this point, I don’t really care.

  
“Tord, please, help me,” I beg, gasping as I sob, “he’s coming for me, I don’t know when he’ll realize where I’m hiding…”

  
“What? Who’s coming for you? Where are you?” Tord finally understands the seriousness of the situation, and I internally thank him.

  
“David. He killed Miss… oh, god, Miss is dead…” I choke out.

  
“Fucking shit, Tom, where are you?” Tord pleads, sounding urgent.

  
“David’s house… oh god, I can’t breathe… the place I moved to… oh god…” Tord goes silent on the other line, and I can hear David.

  
“Tom? Did yoooou sneaaak out again, little buuuddy?” David calls, and I begin to panic more, trying not to scream.

  
“Tom, you’re so fucking lucky I know the address. I’m coming, okay? I’ve also got the police coming, okay? You just need to stay quiet. Look, I’m going to end-”

  
“No! No, please don’t leave,” I cut him off, gasping for another breath.

  
“Okay, okay, okay, I won’t leave you. Just try and calm down,” I hear a door car slam as Tord continues, “I’m driving there, alright? It’ll take maybe five minutes.”

  
“Okay. Okay. Do you think I’ll be alright?” I ask, trying to relax at least a little.

  
“Of course you will be. So, tell me, what’s your favorite color?”

  
“W-what?” I stutter, a small bit of laughter escaping through my gasps.

  
“It’s supposed to help you calm down. I use it with my soldiers when they’re panicking,” Tord explained, chuckling softly.

  
“Oh… Uh… my favorite color is blue. O-obviously, you fucking commie,” I giggle slightly, still trying to be as quiet as possible.

  
“Okay, well what about your favorite animal?”

  
“Hmm… I think deer are very pretty.” I reply, my breathing slowing.

  
“Do you like the males or the females?”

  
“I like both. Females are super beautiful, but males are cool. I mean, who wouldn’t want to have a weapon sprouting from their head?” I joke slightly, causing a small huff of laughter from Tord.

  
“What’s your favorite food?” Tord asks, but I go silent. “Tom?” he calls out worriedly, but I shush him. I can hear the creaking of the stairs as the bastard makes his way down, and panic grasps me again. I stare at the door as Tord whispers, “I’m pulling up the driveway. I’ll save you soon, I promise.”

  
And he ends the call.

  
I stare at the door more, clutching my phone. David’s footsteps were loud and clear, and I could see a shadow from under the door. The noises stop and it’s dead quiet except for his breathing. He slowly turns the knob, but it’s locked, and he can’t get in. There’s more silence for what seems like forever, but then, I can hear him slam into the door. I scream, and that’s all there is to it. I scream bloody murder and I can hear sirens in the distance and David trying to break the door down and I’m crying and David’s heavy breathing is so loud and oh god someone save me, there’s too many things are happening at once.

  
I close my eyes tightly as I hear the door slam open, and everything stops. I open my eyes a little and see that the door isn’t open, but shut like it had been earlier.

  
What door had opened?

  
The sirens began to grow louder as I hear a certain commie’s voice yell, “Hey, you scumbag!”

  
Immediately, I rush to unlock and open the door. Tord was now standing in front of it with David across from him, and I had never been so happy to see the color red before.

  
“And who theee hell are yoou?” David slurred angrily, pointing his gun.

  
“Hi! I’m Tord,” I shiver at how friendly his voice sounds, “I’m going to be real! The police are not a minute away, and you could either put the gun down and face a murder charge, or you could face three murder charges. Up to you, sir!”

  
“Tord, he’s not right in the mind, he’s drunk as hell. You need to be careful,” I beg, voice quivering, as I grab his good arm, hiding behind him shamelessly. The sirens are so loud now, and I realize just how close they truly are. We all are in a stand-off with each other, waiting for the police to emerge from the open front door. It isn’t too long before just that happens, luckily.

  
“Sir! This is the police! You need to drop your weapon!”

  
It was at this moment, adrenaline wears off, and dizziness begins to succumb me. I give Tord no warning as I fall, yet he catches me like he was waiting. Knowing him, he might’ve been anyways.

  
_______

  
I put my phone down with a long sigh. It took awhile to deal with the police, and even longer to convince them for Tom to come stay with Edd, Matt, and I. Speaking of the duo, I had just gotten off the phone, explaining the situation to them. Edd immediately agreed to come home to see Tom, who was laying in the backseat of my car, soundly sleeping. I kept glancing behind me, afraid for Tom’s well-being. Everyone saw him as a tough guy, but under that… sarcastic exterior, he was surprisingly kind and… actually innocent. Well, except for the drinking. Yeah, that’s a problem.

  
I pulled up Edd’s driveway, exiting my car door before slamming it shut. I cringed, remembering Tom. I opened the back door, where he was lying. I grabbed him bridal-style like every hero in every movie… though, I’m not exactly the hero, am I?

  
I closed the door quietly, glancing down at Tom and his sleeping features. He looked peaceful for once, not in terror or angry at me. It’s not really easy for me to see Jehovah’s Witness this way, though when I can, I realize he’s quite pretty. He was slightly tan, and he was shy and ashamed of his lack of eyes, despite the fact that they looked beautiful. I smiled down at him before continuing to the front door.

  
I crept inside, and the couch was right next to the front door. Closing it, I walked to the sofa, softly laying him down. I sit next to him, still smiling. I begin to run my fingers through his hair, which was surprisingly soft, and not slick with gel. Guess that is his natural hair, huh? I freeze as he stirs a little, before he sits up, causing me to draw my fingers away. He turns to look at me with tired eyes before freezing as well.

  
“What. The. Fuck.” Tom said, and I notice his cheeks beginning to turn red.

  
“You kinda fell into my arms when you fainted, princess,” I chuckled, noticing his face heat up more.

  
“I am n-not a princess!” Tom stuttered, and he brings up his hands to his face, covering it.

  
“Oh my god, you’re blushing!” I yell, pointing while laughing. He soon joined, giggling. As the laughter died, so did Tom’s expression. “Hey… uh, I know this is kinda weird to ask, but… are you okay?”

  
“Yeah, yeah, I just…” Tom mumbled the rest, and I stared at him with confusion.

  
“What?” I question.

  
“I said… thank you. For saving me. I know that we don’t really get along, but you saved me anyways,” Tom whispered, but I caught it anyways. I could feel my face soften as I lean in, wrapping my hands around his small frame. He freezes in shock and slight confusion before returning the hug, and he puts his head on my shoulder. I begin to rub his back as he starts to cry, tightening my grasp around him.

  
“Shhh, it’s alright, Tom. Everything is going to be okay,” I whisper into his ear, comforting him the best I could. It takes a while, but he stops crying.

  
“Thank you, Tord,” he mumbles into my shoulder before looking up at me. I smile at him before kissing his forehead softly.

  
“Tom, holy fuck!” Edd screamed as he burst through the door, Matt a few feet away. He froze when he saw the position we were in, causing both of us to pull back. “Am… am I interrupting something..?”

  
“Uh…”

  
“Oh my god, I totally am!” Edd squealed, “Oh my god, my OTP is canon! Matt, do you see this?!” Edd screamed, pointing at the couple on the couch.

  
“What? Tam and Todd are together?” Matt question.

  
“It’s Tom and Tord, Matt,” I replied, a small glare on his face.

  
“And, by the way? No one speaks of that. Understand?” Tom stood up, crossing his arms, a bright red covering his face.

  
“I already got pictures,” Edd grinned.

  
“What?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made this awhile ago, just never posted it


End file.
